


Naegiri Week 2019

by TheNerdKing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Maizono Sayaka, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paparazzi, Secret Crush, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: A collection of fics to celebrate Naegiri Week 2019.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Day 1: Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri takes care of a sick Naegi

“Maybe we shouldn’t bother him,” Kirigiri muttered futilely.  
Aoi giggled. “Don’t be silly. He totally wants to see you!”  
“You mean ‘us’?”  
“Riiiight…”  
The detective sighed and hesitantly knocked on Naegi’s door. “Naegi?”  
After some shuffling, the door creaked open.  
“Oh, hey guys,” Naegi sniffled before bursting into a coughing fit. He was wearing loose pajamas, and his hair was disheveled.  
Kirigiri gasped. “Naegi-kun! You look terrible!”  
The boy winced. “Thanks, Kirigiri-san.”  
“I’m sorry. All I meant is —”  
“We brought you some chicken soup!” Aoi interrupted, holding up a thermos.  
“R-really?” Naegi smiled weakly. “Thanks, you two!”  
Kirigiri guided her friend back to his bed and helped him under the covers.  
“Hina, give me the soup,” she instructed.  
Aoi handed her the thermos and a spoon. Naegi grabbed for them, but Kirigiri held them out of reach.  
“You should rest,” she said. “Lay here. I’ll feed you.”  
“You’ll WHAT?” Naegi’s face turned bright red. “C’mon, Kiri! That’s embarrassing!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” the detective scoffed, though the slightest tint of pink dusted her cheeks as well. “You need to conserve as much energy as possible. I’m going to take care of you tonight.”  
“You don’t have to do that…”  
“I do, and I will, no matter what you say.”  
Kirigiri opened the thermos, scooped some soup onto the spoon, and offered it to Naegi. The boy sighed and slurped up the soup.  
“Well, I’m gonna head out,” Aoi said. “Got plans with Sakura tonight.  
She skipped away.  
For a few minutes, the two sat in silence, Kirigiri spoon feeding Naegi soup.  
“I was worried when you didn’t come to class this morning,” she eventually said. “I’m glad you only have a cold.”  
“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I don’t want you to be upset.  
“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”  
She told him about the events of the day — Ishimaru and Oowada’s latest argument, Fukawa’s failed attempt to seduce Togami, Hifumi unveiling his latest doujin, et cetera. Eventually Naegi fell asleep while she was talking.  
Looking down at the sleeping boy, Kyoko couldn’t stop herself from smiling softly. Gently, she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. In all honesty, she wasn't planning to feed him herself, but seeing him so vulnerable had awakened Kirigiri's protective side. Moving to the door, she took one last glance at the boy she had fallen in love with before closing the door behind her.


	2. Day 2: Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi tries to guess who in his class has a crush on him.

Sayaka Maizono was sick and tired of watching Naegi and Kirigiri.

Don’t get the wrong idea — Sayaka adored both of them, and wanted more than anything for them to get together. She noticed how Naegi blushed when Kirigiri greeted him, and how Kirigiri brightened up whenever Naegi walked into a room. It was just so aggravating watching them awkwardly dance around each other. Naegi was too oblivious to realize Kirigiri liked him, and Kirigiri was too stubborn to admit it to Naegi.

They needed a push. And Sayaka was going to provide that push.

Naegi and Kirigiri were eating lunch together, as always. Sayaka sat down next to Naegi, opposite Kirigiri.

“Hey Naegi,” she said. “Did you know one of the girls in our class has a huge crush on you?”

Kirigiri nearly choked on her food.

“What? Really?” Naegi looked shocked at the idea.

Kirigiri cleared her throat. “I think I know who she’s talking about.”

The boy turned to her, his eyes like saucers. “Who?”

The SHSL Detective wilted under his gaze. “I’d rather not say,” she mumbled.

“I’ll give you a clue,” Sayaka sing-songed. “She’s taller than you.”

“That’s pretty much everyone!” Naegi whined. Kirigiri chuckled despite herself.

“She doesn’t talk to other people much,” Sayaka continued.

“Ikusaba-san?” Naegi guessed.

Sayaka chuckled. “Nope. C’mon, Naegi-kun, you can figure this out. She has long hair.”

Naegi put his fist to his chin. Kirigiri flushed, realizing that the boy was imitating the pose she took when thinking.

“She talks to you all the time,” said Sayaka.

“... Celeste?”

“NO!”

Sayaka and Makoto both gawked at Kirigiri’s outburst.

“I… I’ve done everything I can to let you know how I feel,” the detective said, her face becoming progressively more red. “I realized I liked you a while ago, but I’ve just been too nervous to tell you. I —”

Naegi pulled the girl into a hug.

“I like you too,” he said. “I just never thought you’d like me back.”

“Awww, you guys are so cute!”

Remembering they had an audience, the two pulled away, embarrassed.

“H-hey Kirigiri-san…” Naegi stuttered.

“You can call me Kyoko.”

“Okay. Kyoko, do you want to join me for a movie this weekend?”

Sayaka had never seen Kirigiri smile so widely before. “I’d love that, Makoto.”


	3. Day 3: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actress Kirigiri Kyoko contemplates her engagement.

Kirigiri Kyoko had spent several months in Europe filming her latest movie,  _ Murder at the Sirius Observatory _ . After the twelve-hour flight, all she wanted was to go home and spend time with her fiancé, Naegi Makoto.

Unfortunately, the paparazzi ambushed her in the airport parking lot.

“Kirigiri Kyoko! Can you tell us about your engagement?”

“Go away,” Kirigiri growled, making her way to Makoto’s car, where she saw him waving.

“Who proposed? Can you at least tell us that?”

“He proposed. Now leave me alone.”

“Some people are saying the engagement is just a publicity stunt. Do you have any comment?”

Kyoko saw red. “Listen,” she snapped, “Makoto and I are not getting married for  _ publicity _ ! We love each other. Not that our engagement is  _ any _ of your business!”

She stomped over to the car and slid into the passenger seat, slamming the car door behind her.

“Drive!” she snarled at Makoto, who obliged.

“It’s good to see you,” Makoto said. “I’ve been looking forward to this moment since the day you left.”

“Are you sure you want to marry me?”

“... What?”

Tears started welling in Kyoko’s eyes. “It’s just… As soon as we got engaged, I had to leave to film that movie. Then when I get back, the paparazzi immediately starts harassing me about the engagement. It’s not going to be the last time either. People like that are going to keep asking about our relationship. It’s only a matter of time before they start harassing you, too. It almost seems like too much trouble for you to deal with. Do you really want to marry me knowing how hard it will be on both of us?”

Naegi smiled that beautiful smile of his. “I’d go through anything to marry you, Kyoko! So please don’t cry, okay?”

Kirigiri wiped her eyes and smiled back. “Okay.”

  
  



	4. Day 4: Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri and Naegi find themselves under the mistletoe.

“Oh!”

“What is it, Kirigiri-san?”

“Look. We’re standing under the mistletoe.”

“Oh, y-you don’t have to kiss me, Kirigiri-san!”

“Of course not. It’s a silly tradition, really.”

“Right.”

"Right."

“I never understood the whole mistletoe thing. Why would people kiss under a poisonous plant?”

“It’s from Norse mythology, actually. Frigga, the goddess of love, revived her dead son under a mistletoe tree. According to the ancient Norse, anyone under a mistletoe tree deserves a kiss, and protection from death.”

“Interesting.”

“But of course, the kiss is the part that’s lasted throughout history.”

“Right.”

“Not that I’m going to kiss you.”

“O-of course not.”

“Nothing against you, of course.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to kiss  _ anyone _ under the mistletoe. It’s not that I find you, specifically, unattractive.”

“I know that.”

“Not that I find you  _ attractive _ . That was a poor choice of words.”

“Right. I get it.”

“Not that I think you’re  _ ugly _ or anything, you’re actually cu— Ah, I mean, I think you look fine.”

“Um, okay.”

“Anyways, mistletoe is overrated.”

“Right.”

“...”

“...”

“Kirigiri-san?”

“Yes?”

“We’re still under the mistletoe.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“...”

“Naegi-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Of course. It’s tradition, after all.”

“Right. We have to follow tradition.”

  
  



	5. Day 5: Fidget

“What are you hiding from me?”

Makoto started. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been fidgeting all day,” Kyoko said. “I want to know why.”

“I… I can’t tell you right now,” Naegi sputtered.

His girlfriend’s eyes narrowed. “What are you refusing to tell me, Makoto?”

His eyes darted to his coat, which was hung over a chair nearby. Kyoko followed his gaze and snatched up the coat.

“Something to do with this?” she asked.

“You don’t understand,” Makoto said, grabbing for the coat, which she held away.

She searched each of the pockets. “There’s nothing in here.”

“There’s not?” Naegi snatched the coat away and pulled at all the pockets. “Where did it go?”

“Where did  _ what _ go?” Kyoko asked.

“The ring!” he shouted, eyes tearing up. “I… I wanted to propose tonight. The ring was in my pocket, but it.. It’s gone.”

“Makoto—”

“I’m sorry. I’ve ruined everything, I—”

“Makoto, it’s okay!” Kyoko insisted, presenting Makoto’s engagement ring.

“What? How did—”

“I knew you were planning to propose,” she explained. “I wanted to play a joke on you, so I took the ring while you weren’t looking. I’m sorry, I thought it would be funny.”

She knelt down on one knee.

“If you can find it in your heart to forgive me,” she said, “I would like to make it up to you. Makoto, will you marry me?”

  
  



	6. Day 6: Flutter

Kirigiri didn’t know how Aoi had convinced her to come to this stupid sleepover. While she liked the other girls in her class ( _ most _ of them, at least — she wasn’t fond of Enoshima), Kyoko just wasn’t a social person.

“So, Sayaka,” Aoi said to the idol, “I hear Naegi confessed to you yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Maizono sighed. “Makoto’s a great friend, but I just don’t feel that way about him.”

“I always thought Naegi-kun had a crush on Kirigiri-san,” Sakura said.

“What?” Kirigiri responded, bewildered.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Kyoko.

“My, my,” Celeste chuckled. “Is this true, Kirigiri-san? I never would have imagined.”

“Naegi-kun…” she started. “I don’t know. He makes me feel… weird.”

“Weird how?” Maizono asked.

Kirigiri squirmed under the gaze of her peers. “Whenever he walks into a room, it’s like… there’s something fluttering in my chest. When I see him, I can’t help but smile. I find myself excitedly anticipating our meetings, and when he’s not around, I wonder what he’s doing.”

“Awww,” Aoi cooed. “You  _ do _ like him!”

“Really? Naegi?” Junko scoffed.

Kyoko felt her face heat up. “I’ve never felt like this before,” she admitted. “I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You should tell him,” Sayaka suggested.

“Come on, you can go tell him now!” Aoi squealed.

“Wait, I —”

Before she knew it, Sayaka and Aoi dragged Kyoko to Naegi’s room.

“Naegi-kuuuun!” Aoi shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Shut up!” Oowada shouted from a nearby room.

Naegi swung open the door.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Kirigiri-san has something to tell you!” Sayaka chirped.

Naegi looked to the detective expectantly.

Kyoko stiffened. Realizing she had no way out of this situation, she opted for straightforwardness.

“Naegi Makoto, I find you attractive. While I value our friendship, I would like to pursue a more intimate relationship.”

Naegi smiled. “I’d like that!”

Kyoko nodded curtly. “Thank you for your immediate response. I would like to further discuss things tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night, Kyoko!”

Naegi closed the door.

Kirigiri turned to her companions. “Why would you make me do that?” she whispered, blushing.

“I’m sorry,” said Maizono. “I know that must have been hard for you. But hey, all’s well that ends well, right?”

“I suppose you have a point,” the detective admitted. “Thank you.”

  
  
  



	7. Day 7: Investigate

“Did you see them talking earlier? Sooo cute!”

“I know! She was totally smiling at him! She never smiles!”

“God, I live for Naegiri!”

“What are you two talking about?” Kirigiri asked.

The two students, one tall and one short, gawked in horror.

“N-n-nothing, Kirigiri-sensei!” the short girl stuttered.

“Really?” Kirigiri replied, “because I’ve heard this word ‘Naegiri’ quite a few times. I’d like to know what it means.”

“It’s… It’s a ship name,” said the tall girl.

“A ‘ship name’?”

“A ship is two people who you… believe should be a couple, I guess.”

“And I assume you are ‘shipping’ our headmaster with someone?”

“Yeah. Uh, you, specifically.”

Kirigiri’s eyes widened. “Oh, really? Well, thank you for your honesty.”

Satisfied, the vic-headmaster headed over to the headmaster’s office, where Naegi was waiting for her.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “I was… investigating. Apparently, our students ‘ship’ us.”

“Oh, yeah,” Naegi replied. “I heard about that.”

She sidled over to the brunette and planted a kiss on his lips.

“And here I thought our relationship was a secret,” she chuckled.

  
  
  



End file.
